To date, various types of banknote depositing and dispensing apparatus have been used as automatic cash transaction apparatus such as teller machines or ATMs (automated teller machines) installed in financial facilities and the like. A plurality of types of banknotes are handled by the automatic cash transaction apparatus such as a teller machine or an ATM, and the size and material of each banknote is different depending on the type. Therefore, a banknote depositing and dispensing apparatus that can appropriately handle various types of banknotes is required for the automatic cash transaction apparatus such as a teller machine and an ATM. In order to address this requirement, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-111446 discloses a paper sheet handling apparatus which has shifting means that corrects a position, in the width direction, of a paper sheet being transported from an escrow unit, and a recognition unit checks, the result of the positioning, in the width direction, of the paper sheet having been corrected by the shifting means. In such a paper sheet handling apparatus, the positions, in the width direction, of various sizes of paper sheets can be stably altered.
Furthermore, in some cases, an automatic cash transaction apparatus such as a teller machine or an ATM includes a plurality of banknote storing and feeding units in a housing, each of which winds banknotes onto the outer circumferential surface of a rotating member such as a drum, one by one, by using a belt-shaped tape, to store a plurality of banknotes, and unwinds, one by one, the banknotes which have been wound onto the outer circumferential surface of the rotating member, by unwinding the tape from the rotating member. In such an automatic cash transaction apparatus, the banknotes are inserted into the housing, recognized by a recognition unit, and stored, for example, according to denominations in the banknote storing and feeding units. Furthermore, in a case where the automatic cash transaction apparatus includes an escrow unit, when the escrow unit has a structure that is almost the same as the structure of the banknote storing and feeding unit described above, banknotes are inserted into a housing from a hopper, recognized by a recognition unit, and temporarily stored in the escrow unit having the structure similar to the structure of the banknote storing and feeding unit described above.